


Renesmee Madiline Seamonster and Lil Timmy Tim

by NessieTheSeaMonster



Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Doctor Kink, Dolls Kill, Dom/sub, F/M, Heterosexual Relationship, I was very sleep deprived when I wrote this, Is this how straight people have sex?, Prostitutes, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster
Summary: When Renesmee Madiline Seamonster is injured at her intensive labor job, things get hot and heavy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wet Book Club Core Curriculum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Renesmee Madiline Seamonster and Lil Timmy Tim

It was another day at the soup kitchen factory  
It was the Victorian era and 21 pilots played through the speakers as Renesmee Madiline tied her honey brown dishwater hair into a messy bun and set to work on the broth.  
She saw her own reflection in the broth, her hair was unseeable as it was the same color as the broth. so on her seemingly bald reflection head she looked at her perfect skin, cute nose, and ocean moody eyes. Her eyes looked like a sailor's wet dream. how could anyone love her? just a victorian factory girl. all the popular kids worked in edwardian factories and got paid more than minimum wage!

As she poured the broth into factory containers the container machine slammed down on her frail girl hand.  
She cried out and moaned in pain, her head leaned back and face flushed. she could feel a wet feeling between her legs as she cried.  
“Oh my god!!” said Nico Di Angelo, “we need to get you to the hospital! ”  
"But i can’t let people see me in my uniform!! They'll know I work at a Victorian era soup kitchen and get paid minimum wage!” She whined brattily.  
"Come on sis, you look snatched, wig, but we need to get you to the hospo" said Nico as he did a stripper drop while calling 911  
"Thanks gbf " said Renesmee Madiline, tugging down her uniform.  
Her uniform was a Victorian era dress but cut so it only covered her boobs and vagina. It was held together with thick brown rope, and squeezed her body tight. After work she would come home to her tenement and see the bruises and red lines on her milky skin.

Nico carried Renesmee Madiline to the ambulance because it was hard to walk with rope between your legs.  
In the back of the ambulance Nico fucked Renesmee Madiline aggressively, the sound of skin slapping was covered by the sirens. Renesmee Madiline came and her hand felt better. Nico always knew how to ease her hand pain by making her focus on vagina pain.  
He slapped her face and hopped out the back of the ambulance, still naked, streaking down the street.

Renesmee Madiline lay in the ambulance, ruined and panting.

She was wheeled into the special care office and put on a white hospital bed.

The nurse came in.  
"I'll fix you up, don't worry " he said, strolling over to her bedside.  
But something was off... from the moment she was wheeled in on the gurney, Renesmee Madiline could tell this wasn’t a normal hospital.  
From the pink hearts on the door, to the club music and flashing lights. this looked more like a dollskill store!

Her nurse had pale sickly skin and greasy black curls, he was paper thin. Renesmee flushed.  
"I'm Lil Timmy Tim, I'll be your ~helper~ today."  
Baby grind on me started playing as Timmothee Chalamet tore off his clothes.  
He revealed a Dolls Kill sexy nurse costume and began grinding on Renesmee Madiline.  
He chained her to the bed and called her little then he went to put on a condom.

As he was getting ready for his sloppy seconds that he was unaware of, Renesmee Madiline called Nico in a panic

"Nico what kind of hospital did you send me to ?!"  
"Haha oops i sent you to a hospital themed sub strip club with prostitutes, enjoy! "

Timothee came over and Renesmee Madiline was like “yes master”  
And he tied her up  
They had the sex

“call me by your name, and i’ll call you by mine,"  
“Kyle!” Renesmee Madiline moaned  
“Renesmee” Master Tim moaned.


End file.
